


Cool Rider

by flickawhip



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You own a leather jacket? Would you be willing to wearing it in bed tonight?" "Why, do you have a kink for the twats from Grease?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool Rider

After moving in it had been easy to tell when Flick was relaxed, her smile was gentle and she often seemed happy to let Deven search through her stuff, laughing slightly when she found the leather jacket, checking the label. 

"You own a leather jacket? Would you be willing to wear it in bed tonight?"

Flick had glanced up from her book smirking. 

"Why, you have a kink for the twats from Grease?"

"Nah."

A pause, then Deven admitted. 

"More like a bit of a Michelle Pfieffer thing..."

Flick smirked and began to lazily sing. 

"That's the way it's gonna be,  
And that's the way that I feel.  
I want a whole lot more than the girl next door,  
I want hell on wheels...."

Her smirk was soft as she pulled a pouting Deven down onto the bed, curling against her side. 

"You sulking?"

"Mean."

Flick laughed softly. 

"Well, c'mon Deven... sweet little Canadian girl wanting to ride with the bad girls? Super cute."

"So is that a yes?"

"It's a yes."


End file.
